Whurllism
Creation myth This is the creation myth of Whurllism it also explains why some races are slaves. The Creation After the planet was shaped the gods wanted to populate the world with beings who would live and do the bidding of the gods. The gods created Humans, Dwarfs and Elves. They first awakened the elves, they had many abilities. But their hunger for power grew them mad, they defied the wishes of the gods and ate from the tree of eternal life and beauty. The gods were furious, they banished the Elves and transformed many of them into beasts that we now call Trolls and Goblins. The Gods awakened the Humans and Dwarfs and made them master of the realm. The war against elves The gods made the elves a lower race, the Dwarfs and Humans were thought to enslave or murder every elf they could find. This event led to the almost entire genocide of the Elves. Throughout history thousands of elves have been killed for the gods and their reminded what crime they committed. The Birth of the Mighty Orcs Some creatures became loyal to the War God who killed them and used them into creating a new race, named Orc. These warrior like race left for other lands to conqueror. Only a few of them stayed. Many stories of their struggle has been told. The God of War has always stated that this race will not die out nor shall they ever give up. Whurllistic religions Whurllistic Religions are the religions who believe Whurll and his brothers and sisters shaped the earth and created all living creatures on the planet. List of Whurllistic Religions * Whurllism ** Whurllism ** Orthodox Whurllism *Werianism List of Church hierarchy *Whurllism: **The King of Braddia **The High Priest of Whurll **The Blessed Priests **The Priests **Whurlls Student *Werianism: ** (Unknown) ** (Unknown) ** (Unknown) Whurllism Long ago, Chaos, the nothing and the everything than existed in the universe created Ealim, She out of her mind she created four sons and four daughters. With her eternal soul and her unmatchable size she created the world we live on, her stomach became the underworld were souls go when they die. Her eternal soul became the sun who still bring light on our faces. The Four sons married their four sisters. And together they created and shaped the newly created realm into the beautiful place it is today. After this all gods made the creators on earth, they favoured the Orcs, Humans, Dwarfs above all other races. The Gods are as followed: *'Whurll:' The Sea god, Ruler of all the waters in the world. He created the foam and without his gift of water nothing could live. Whurllism teaches that he is the King of the Gods. *'Earak:' The God of the Dead, Lord of the Underworld, he was tasked to rule the underworld and let no mortal spirit leave, he is also the God of War. *'Addos:' The God of the Sky, This god rules the skies. *'Erdios:' The God of the Land, He rules the earth were the humans stand on with their feat, following the teachings he is the most important god after Whurll. The Goddesses are as followed: *'Earyana:' Wife of Whurll, Goddess of Life, Birth, Motherhood. *'Shirak:' Goddess of redemption and revenge. She is the most sadistic goddess of all the pantheon. She is the Wife of Earak. *'Qualirsha:' Goddes of Nature, She is the wife of Addos *'Anehta:' Goddess of Wisdom and magic. Wife of Erdios Werianism Werianism is a split off religion of Whurllism. It teaches that Kasen and Sheela created the humans together with Earyana and that they care and protect the people and watch over them, this depicts that the other gods are less important than these two gods and that the other gods don’t care as much as for the creations as Kasen and Sheela do. This religion wasn’t founded in Braddia but in Sirdonia. This religion believes in the same gods but this religion adds two gods who aren’t named in Whurllism, these gods are: *'Kasen:' The God of the people, protector of the people *'Sheela:' The goddess of the children, wife of Kasen. Category:Braddia